


More Than Ice-Cream

by acrazyworldofdreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Established Relationship, Family Member Death, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Jaemin finds something he loves more than ice-cream.





	More Than Ice-Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juicy_Jimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_Jimin/gifts).



> To my prompter - I hope this is as fluffy and cute as you requested. I love this pairing, so it was a pleasure to write.

**i**

Jaemin didn’t know when he fell. One day he was looking at his best friend thinking ‘ _god he’s such a dork_ ’ and the next ‘ _wow he has the cutest smile_ ’. A smile which blew everyone else’s out of the water. Jeno’s smile was adorkable really, as his whole face would scrunch up, and his eyes would squeeze together and everyone in eye range would feel it in their hearts. Jeno’s smile stole Jaemin’s heart and that day he could never go back to being anything other than someone who adored Lee Jeno.

Of course, being infatuated with your best friend caused a variety of issues. For example, sometimes Jeno would be talking and Jaemin would get lost in his eyes and therefore lose track of whatever was being said. Then only when Jeno started waving his hands in Jaemin’s face would he come to and realise he’d done it again. It was something he could laugh off but there had been occasions, which have been more difficult to excuse.

Like the time Jeno had been staying over at Jaemin’s for their semi-regular sleepover night, involving films, and scoffing a lot of ice cream. The bit he couldn’t excuse was his gawking at Jeno as he got changed for bed that night. In his defence he hadn’t meant too but it’d been a while since he’d seen Jeno’s broad chest and his mind had wondered, as a boy his age often did. Unfortunately for Jaemin it was right in front of Jeno, who also looked red in the face when Jaemin had snapped out of it and had practically run of his bedroom towards the bathroom. To deal with his…problem. The worst part was they hadn’t spoken about it since it happened.

Taeyong had been supportive ever since finding out about Jaemin’s little crush. He didn’t know what else to call it. Jaemin wouldn’t allow himself to call it anything else.

Being Jaemin’s big brother, it was part of his role to be there for Jaemin, but Taeyong had always shown extra care towards his younger brother. Even when he’d gone to University and met his boyfriend, he still always made time for Jaemin and the things which were important to him, like Jeno. His most consistent piece of advice for Jaemin was to simply tell Jeno how he felt but it wasn’t that easy. Jaemin couldn’t bare the idea of ruining their friendship. Being best friend’s with Jeno was one of the best parts of his life. Being able to call Jeno his best friend, not anyone else’s meant more than Jaemin could ever say.

Jeno had always been there for him. When Jaemin’s dad had left them, Jeno had cuddled him through the tears he’d cried and tolerated him through the tantrums. When Jaemin’s brother had left, Jeno had come over after school everyday to keep him company to somehow help ease the huge gap which had been created in his life. So, to put that all at risk was a scary thing to do for Jaemin.

Every time the two brothers spoke on the phone however, they always eventually came back around to the topic of Lee Jeno, with Taeyong encouraging him to ask the other boy out on a date but Jaemin knew he was too afraid to make the first move. A small part of him felt Jeno might feel something of the same. So, he lived in hope, that Jeno would be braver than him. Deep down Jaemin was ready for their relationship to move forward.

 

**ii**

He’s been in love with Jaemin forever. There was no moment he doesn’t remember loving him. How could he not love Jaemin? The kindest, sweetest, most wonderful being on the planet. There have been so many examples of Jaemin literally bending over backwards to help kids in their class not fail lessons. Jeno’s watched as Jaemin found an abandoned dog on the street and looked after it until finding a new owner. Jaemin gives up so much of his time and efforts for others. It’s one of the thing Jeno loves most about him, and Jaemin’s always there for Jeno.

Jeno knows Jaemin thinks it’s the other way around but the difference between them is Jaemin is this kind of person without having to think about it. He’s the type of person who is pure of heart and needs to be protected at all costs. And one of the main ways Jeno protects Jaemin is from his feelings. It wouldn’t be fair for Jeno to push his feelings onto his best friend.

When he was younger he almost did a few times, but then things kept happening, which meant Jeno needed to be a best friend, not a potential love interest. Jaemin couldn’t take losing someone else, and Jeno would not jeopardize his position in Jaemin’s life just because of some feelings he might be harbouring for his best friend.

Jaehyun had hit around the head far too many times about this though. He reckoned Jeno was being an idiot about the whole thing. It was clear to Jaehyun that Jaemin liked Jeno more than a friend and really, he should just put his backside into motion and do something about it. That was always Jaehyun’s type of advice. Do something. As a substitute big brother, and the boyfriend of his best’s friend’s brother, Jaehyun had become an important person in Jeno’s life. Having someone to talk to, who wasn’t in fact the person he was in love with or related to that person, was good for Jeno. It meant he could talk about how he’d felt for so long and how he still felt so conflicted about them even to this day.

The staring incident a few weeks ago had changed things slightly for Jeno. It was the first time Jaemin had really shown any feelings towards Jeno which went beyond best friendship. Jaemin’s blatant staring at his body and the subsequent reaction in his pants had been enough for Jeno to feel flustered as well. Jeno had made his mission to avoid looking at Jaemin like that at all costs, but if Jaemin was doing it, then perhaps Jeno could indulge in it a bit. Sneaking looks at the other boy whenever he could, revelling in how beautiful Jaemin really was had been amazing. He’d known how much he loved the other but being able to really look at him without having to dart his eyes away every time Jaemin noticed was nice. Too nice.

 

**iii**

The staring had started after the incident. Ever since Jaemin had been caught watching Jeno, things had changed between them. Not in an overly obvious way but now they were both more obviously looking at each other, like they were seeing each other in a new way and neither were sure how to move forward. Jeno in particular seemed to be more confident in watching Jaemin.

In the past Jaemin had often caught Jeno turning his head away just as Jaemin looked at him. He’d always wondered why but dismissed it immediately. Always caught up in what was going on in his own life and in his own thoughts. But what if Jeno liked him back?

_‘Hyung. If someone started looking at you more, like started to almost study you, do you think that means they are interested in you as more than friends?’_

_‘Yes, Jaemin-ah. Jeno is definitely interested in you as more than friends. Have you seen you two together? It’s like you revolve around each other like the other is the sun. If he moves, you move. Trust me on this. I know what it’s like to be interested in someone and be afraid to say how you feel. It’s so easy to give into the fear but once you do something, it’s like this whole weight is lifted from your shoulders. It could be the best thing you ever do.’_

_‘But what if I’m wrong. What if he doesn’t want me like that and it makes everything awkward. ’_

_‘Unfortunately, little brother, I can’t guarantee to you that won’t happen. Feelings are complicated, but I promise you it will work out okay in the end. You two have been friends for too long for it to be awkward forever.’_

Jaemin thinks on it for days, whilst Jeno continues to be his wonderful self. However, what does change is the tension between them, which grows as the days pass. And most surprisingly, Jeno starts to touch Jaemin more. Something Jaemin had always noticed Jeno holding back on, never initiating contact. Jaemin on the other hand loved cuddles and skinship and had thought nothing of pulling Jeno in for cuddles and holding his hand. Thinking about it now, maybe all this time Jeno had wanted to hold Jaemin’s hand but didn’t want to do it out of fear that Jaemin would feel uncomfortable, if he found out about Jeno intentions behind it. These thoughts sent Jaemin into a tail-spin until everything came to a head with Jeno asking him out for ice-cream one Friday.

Taking less than a second to think about it, Jaemin had responded with a confident yes. It wasn’t that it was something they wouldn’t do normally, but it just felt different. The look in Jeno’s eye’s when he asked, and the fact he’d made sure they were alone when he asked got Jaemin’s heart jumping all over the place. Was this it? Was this Jeno making a move. Doing what Jaemin couldn’t do for them. He crossed his fingers with his heart hoping it was because he was more than ready.

 

**iv**

He did it. Jeno had asked Jaemin out. Well it was for ice-cream and he hadn’t specified it was a date, but Jaemin had seemed as excited as Jeno had wanted him to be. It taken all week for Jeno to pluck up the courage with Jaehyun encouraging him at every step to push the boundary thus taking him one step closer towards Jaemin.  He’d advised Jeno that living in limbo wasn’t good for the heart in the long run, and even if it was the smallest step in the world to other people, at least it was a step for them. If Jeno wanted his relationship with Jaemin to change to something different, he would have to do something different.

Ice-cream was Jaemin’s favourite thing. He’d have it with brownies, in cones, on waffles and on pudding, so Jeno had taken a safe bet to lure his best friend in. He was sure Jaemin would have said yes to anything but Jeno loved to treat Jaemin well and ice-cream was a sure way to see the smile he loved on his best friend’s face.

-

Waiting for Jaemin caused Jeno’s heart to pound twice as fast as normal, for a non-date date he felt anxious and elated all at the same time. It felt like a big moment for the two. A moment which would alter their lives for ever.

Jaemin turned up five agonising minutes late to which Jeno’s stomach churned over and over again, as he panicked that Jaemin had realised it was a date and was now horrified at the fact he’d almost gone on a date with his now ex-best friend. However, when Jaemin rushed in with a panicked look in his eye until he spotted Jeno at their usual booth, Jeno’s heart calmed instantly.

With ice cream purchased. Jaemin’s gone for a mix of mint choc chip, and salted caramel, claiming he can never choose. So of course, Jeno has indulged him. Jeno looks at Jaemin, whose avoiding Jeno’s eyes and has a red blush across his cheeks. Jeno decides it’s time to push the boundaries of their relationship once more.

‘ _You look really nice today Jaemin’_ , which he does of course in his black ripped jeans and light blue t-shirt paired with matching converse trainers. It’s a typical Jaemin look; casual, preppy and cute. Jeno loves Jaemin’s sense of style and how hot he looks in Jeans.

_‘Oh…thanks Jeno. You err...look great too. I love that jumper on you.’_

It’s like they’re in the twilight zone. The two have never openly commented on the other’s appearance. Only really offering assurances when the other felt less than perfect before a party or a school performance. This is the first time they’ve complimented each other just because and to Jeno it feels natural, like they’ve been lightly flirting their whole lives.

To Jeno’s surprise, it’s Jaemin who picks up the compliments battle a little while later once they’ve eaten all the ice-cream in front of them.

_‘Jeno-ah, have I ever told you that you have the nicest smile. I love watching you smile because it means you’re happy and that always makes me feel happy.’_

Not knowing what to say doesn’t happen often to Jeno, so in the minute following the most wonderful complimented to ever leave Na Jaemin’s lips, Jeno is stunned into silence, which makes Jaemin worry. Jeno can see it in his eyes that he’s panicking he went too far. That he’s ruined things, but he hasn’t, so Jeno rushes to thank him profusely and doesn’t bother to fight the urge to smile as broadly as he can. If he can make Jaemin feel good with just a smile, then that’s going to become his life’s mission.

Their non-date is over too soon for Jeno, and as he watches Jaemin walk way towards his home. Jeno gets the urge to follow him. Not in a stalker type of way but their date feels unfinished to him. Jaemin’s too far away now for Jeno to catch up without completely ruining his outfit and turning up a panting mess, so he follows and steels himself to be brave.

 

**v**

Jaemin knows Jeno is following him. He caught sight of him just as he was turning the first corner after leaving the ice-cream place and he’s secretly thrilled. There had been a moment when they were leaving for Jaemin to say something, but he’d chickened out.

The ice-cream parlour had been too public for the announcement of such feelings. He was ready now though. Na Jaemin was ready to confess to the love of his life that he was indeed the love of his life, but he needs a bit more time, and so he lets Jeno follow him. Only slowing down a fraction to ensure Jeno can follow him not that he really needs to. The two of them have been over to each other’s homes a million times and know the way by heart. In fact, Jaemin thinks he could make his way to Jeno with a blindfold on. That’s how much power Jeno had over Jaemin’s heart.

As he approaches his house, Jaemin tries to think of every bit of supportive advice Taeyong has ever given him. First is to be confident in who he is as a person. Jaemin knows he has great friends who love him, his brother constantly reassuring him he is a great little brother and his mom always telling him he is a good son. The other bit of advice is just be himself, to do what feels natural and to have confidence in his relationship with Jeno. The other boy would never put him in a situation which would make him feel unsafe or uncomfortable. It’s all about trust and love.

Jaemin decides to stop just before his home and goes into the nearby park, he’s always secretly been a bit of a romantic and a confession to Jeno in the park feels special, especially considering how much time they’ve spent there together growing up.

Jeno enters the park a few minutes later with a questioning look on his face.

_‘Jaemin-ah are you ok?’_

He smiles to himself. Jeno would always be worried about him first.

_‘I’m fine Jeno-ah. I was just waiting for you. I guess I’ve always been waiting for you.’_

Jeno’s eyes go wide at Jaemin’s comment but he doesn’t say anything more. Jaemin smiles and steps forward. The bravest thing he’s done all year. This is the moment, he can feel it.

 

**_vi_ **

Jeno can’t believe his ears. Jaemin basically just confessed as much as Jaemin would. Jeno feels courage rush through his veins, it’s now or never.

_‘Jaemin-ah, can I kiss you?’_

The words are out before he can do anything about them and he instantly feels afraid. Has he misread the signals during their date? Misunderstood Jaemin’s words? Jaemin’s small nod is almost unnoticeable but as Jeno is now only a few centimetres’ away he can see it as clear as day. He kisses him and it’s like the world explodes into a thousand colours. It’s more perfect than anything he’s ever know. It lasts only seconds, but it changes everything.

Jaemin is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and he tells him so.

_‘Wow, I don’t even know where to start but I think you’re the most wonderful person in the universe. I wake up everyday thinking of you and I’m excited for when I get to see you. I like you so much Jaemin-ah and I hope you feel the same, otherwise this is going to be the most awkward moment of our entire friendship.’_

Jaemin giggles at Jeno’s joke. It’s so like him to try and lighten the mood with a joke. He doesn’t want Jaemin to think this is it, that if he doesn’t like Jeno the same way, that’s the no way back from this moment. Their friendship is too important for that.

_‘Jeno-ah, it took me a forever to realise how I felt and I’m sorry it took me so long, but I now understood why your smile brightens my day up so much. It’s because I know it’s for me. You are the funniest, happiest and most caring person I’ve ever known. I like you so much. Maybe more than ice-cream.’_

Laughs erupt from Jeno’s chest. More than ice-cream, Jaemin’s throwing out all the big statements today but inside his chest, his heart is full to burst. Jaemin likes him back. He was right, and this is the start of something new. The same friendship but a new relationship entwined with it.

He can’t wait.

_‘Na Jaemin, will you be my boyfriend?’_

_‘There’s nothing I would like more. Well maybe some more ice-cream?’_


End file.
